The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,857 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses systems for optimizing operation of a marine drive of the type whose position may be varied with respect to the boat by the operation of separate lift and trim/tilt means.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,456 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses an automatic trim control system that changes the trim angle of a marine propulsion device as a function of the speed of the marine vessel relative to the water in which it is operated.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,853; 7,267,068; and 7,467,595 are hereby incorporated herein by reference and disclose methods and apparatuses for maneuvering multiple engine marine vessels.